marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Fatal Impact
'''X-Men Fatal Impact '''is a fan fiction film written by CookieKid247. It is based off of the Old Man Logan comic series and incoporated multiple series and ideas throughout. The story is partially narrated by Wolverine. Forty Years... Or at least I think that's how long it's been. I'll never forget the day though. The behemoths swatting us around, friend or foe alike, we were trash that needed to be destroyed to Bolivar. I watched helplessly as my comrades were killed mercilessly. No matter how much shit I talked about them, I loved each and every one of 'em. To think the day started off with just worrying about Magneto to every mutant fighting for their life in a bloody war against the Sentinels. Very few of us survived, and as far as I know, I'm the only one left in what used to be the United States. I'm pretty sure it's been forty years now, I'll always cherish the feeling of slicing through Bolivar's wretched neck. "Scum" was the last thing he said before I sliced through his chest. That was the last time I popped by claws, it's almost like they're not even there anymore. Those days are over. I'm just a simple Canuck trying to live peacefully in post-Armageddon. I cut my hair, grew grey, and never ever go by THAT name again. Genosha changed everything, even Magneto couldn't take down the Sentinels, and now even he's dead. His little runt's been recrutiting every mutant possible to keep her father's legacy alive. She's never approached me, I'd like to think she knows better. Mostly her dad's old lackeys. I respect the cause. Will I join it? Not for all the money in the world. Some Kinda Special It's another goddamned day in what was once Washingtpn D.C. I have my 20 gauge right next to the stick shift as I drive my truck to Mrs. Duke's house. On the way there, I hear the rusty metal creaking from three miles away. I grip the steering wheel tightly with my cigar hanging loosely from my mouth. A blast flips my truck over violently and I crawl from under the wreckage as I stare at my broken arm. A few seconds pass as I wait for it to heal. I look up and see the Sentinel scanning the area. Out of nowhere, a hex bolt hits the rust bucket in the head. Without question, it's Magneto's little girl with her band of goons. One bolt after another hits the machine until it's head is spun around and it deactivates. However, the sentinel's eyes light back up, preparing a blast. "Fall back!!!" she yells at her crew as she flies away to safety. "Logan help!!" she screams. I turn my back and mind my own business. I keep on my path towards Mrs. Duke's house. A grimace turns on Wanda's face and she descends to the ground. "Who do you think you are?!! Can't you see what we're dealing with!!?" she yells at Logan. "We need you and you're turning your back on your own kind!! Your no better than Bolivar!!" she screams. Suddenly, she is clutched in Logan's hands and is staring at his angered mug. "Never" Logan says before releasing her. Wanda dusts herself off and walks toward the Brotherhood. They must think I'm some kinda special to want me in their group. My reputation preceds me but it must not precede me enough for them to want me. Logan grabs the package from the car wreckage and proceeds down the dirt trail. Still a Mutant... Two hours later, Logan is at Ma Dukes house with the package. "Hello James." the surly old woman greets. "Hello Ma Dukes." Logan says before giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Logan hands her the package before a giant explosion is heard. "Them damn Sentinels again." Ma Dukes says. "Yup. Wish I could take em' down sometimes. Just to get it over with." Logan says. Ma Dukes smiles and tells him. "You're not a monster James. You're a gift from God and he wouldn't want you walking around like your everyone else. You might be the last of your kind and if you are, then accept your fate." Ma Dukes says. "With all respect Ma Dukes, I'm not that person anymore." Logan says. "Whatever you want in this life Logan. But if you do decide to fight. Do me a favor.:. "What's that" Logan asks. "Kill Stryker for me." she says. "The damn slug wants rent every week and I ain't got long. So I would love to know he ain't restin' easy. If not for Fred, then for me." Ma Dukes says. "Promise." Logan says. "I made you a cake James." Ma Dukes says. "I know it was your birthday yesterday." she says. "Oh really, I didn't know." he replies. "It's a shame you don't know your own birthday James." she says. "Thank you Ma Dukes" Logan says before leaving. Logan gets halfway to Fred's old truck when suddenly, a gigantic atomic blast destroys Ma Duke's house. Logan halts in his tracks. "Snikt!!!" the sound of Logan's iconic claws coming out his skin grabs the attention of all. Blood drools down his hand from not using them in so long. A look of pain, sadness, enjoyment and euphoria fall upon Logan's face. Logan turns around towards the Sentinels. "Remember Weapon X, Stryker?" Logan says. "You really fucked up!" Logan says before approaching the main Sentinel. Logan cuts a gas mane and aims it to Sentinel. The Sentinel is soaked in gasoline before another Sentinel blasts the main one, causing the main one to explode due to friendly fire. Logan then leaps on top of Duke's truck and lunges at the second Sentinel. Landing it's chest, Logan tears into it's mainframe and slashes out it's "heart", causing it to become inoperable and fall to the ground. Shnik! Logan retracts his claws, and picks up Ma Duke's cake and gets back in Fred's truck. He heads back to his home. The Wolverine As Logan nears his home, he notices a chaingang of children, seemingly mutants, being forced out of their homes. Logan stares back at the road and redirects his attention towards his house. Logan sniffs twice and notices a peculiar smell in the air. He pulls into his driveway and opens his door, where he is greeted by a flying card. "I knew I smelled slime." Logan says. "Ah, is that any way to greet an old friend, mon frer?" the man says. He gets up from the kitchen table and exits the shadows. The man is revealed to be Remy LeBeau. "You got nerve showin' up here after what you did." Logan says. "Ga lee I thought you woulda forgot about that by now." Gambit says. "You ran on us. On your own kind to save your own ass." Logan tells him. "We all gotta purpose in life Logan. My purpose ain't dyin'" he says. "I don't want your damn excuse. I wanna know what you're doing here?" Logan asks. "To see my old padnah' that's why! I see the years ain't been too good in you." Gambit says. Logan pushes Remy into the chair and pops his claws, threatening him. "Why!!?" he asks again. ".....Husk found Charles, man." Gambit admits, to the shock of Logan, who immeidately retracts his claws. "Paige..she's alive too?" Logan asks. "I'm not the only one who ran Logan. There are a lot of us still out there. And Charles wants us to find 'em." Gambit tells him. "F-f-f-ind em'. More mutants? I don't know. Does he know about us?" Logan asks. "For years, Logan." Gambit explains. "The search is gonna go on with or without ya. We just thought you'd be better of with us than rotting in some hellhole." Gambit says. Logan contemplates his rejoining of this novice "X-Men" and catches the sympathy of Remy for a moment. "Look Logan, even if you don't want to do it. You have to tell us if you know any other ones that are out there." Gambit says. Logan raises his head and turns to Remy. Tokyo, Japan With newfound intel, Wolverine and Gambit are now in Tokyo in search of another mutant survivor. "And who exactly are we looking for mon frer?" Gambit asks. "An old friend. If there are any other survivors, she'll know about it." Logan says. The two scour the desolate plains for hours until they finally come across a lush green strip of land that houses a traditional Japanese house with a training ground included. Remy and Logan walk up the hill until they find a woman aggressively training with a bo staff in hand. She connects with every set target and even penetrates a few. "Remy, I'd like to introduce you to Betsy Braddock. Mutant, ninja, and Genosha survivor." Logan says. Betsy stops training for a moment and grabs a bottle of water. "Long time no see Logan. Who's the beaver?" she asks. "This is Gambit. He found me and told me some really important news you need to hear." Logan says."Well come on in, cause' I got some news of my own." Psylocke says. "As you wish ma cherie." Gambit says. Psylocke grimaces as she walks away. "Hey bub I'd stay away from that if I were you. If you make her angry, I wish you all the luck in the world." Logan warns him."I don't need luck Defan. No little girly is gonna put a hurtin on ole' Remy now." Gambit says. The two then enter Psylocke's house and have a traditonal Japanese tea ceremony. "Ech! What's in this stuff?" Gambit says. Psylocke stares death through Gambit before turning her attention to Wolverine. "So Logan, you said you had news for me. What is it?" she asks. "Beleive it or not, this wingnut came by my house and told me Xavier was still alive and he knows about us." Logan says. "Oh my God!" Psylocke says in shock. "He's trying to assemble mutants, he says we're not the only ones left." Logan further explains. "Well I could've told you that Logan." Psylocke says. "What do you mean?" Logan asks. "Are you ready for my surprise?" Psylocke asks. "Follow me" she says as the trio exits through the back door to a different training ground. Logan and Gambit witness a young girl praciting martial arts in masterful fluition. "Buncha chop-saki waves. What's so special?" Gambit asks. "Look at her hands." Psylocke says. Wolverine notices a glow similar to Cyclop's optic beams surround her hands and feet. The young girl then punches a dummy, causing it to explode into a million pieces. "Wonderful job. You can break now I have some people I want you to meet." Psylocke instructs her. The girl bows and begins to exit the training ground. "I've been awaiting this day ever since I found a little girl alone in a destroyed city near here. The Sentinels destroyed everything but this little girl was left completely unharmed. I got closer to her and saw this shield on her. A red glow that acted like a guard against the Sentinel's blast and the falling debris." Psylocke explains. "Ever since then, Hisako's been living with me. I've told her stories about Genosha, the X-Men, even Charles. But I never imagined she'd be a part of it." Psylocke says. Hisako enters the room in a Japanese kimono and bows to the three. "Hisako. I want you to meet Wolverine and his friend Gambit." Psylocke tells her. Hisako bows once again and tells him. "I never imaged I would get the honor to meet THE Wolverine in person." she says. "Heh heh it's a pleasure kid but you can just call me Logan." he tells her. "Now I realie this is sudden Hisako, but you have to come with us on a journey to find Professor X. You'll find yourself using your powers for more irpreferable reasons." Psylocke explains to her. "Yes ma'am I'm ready." Hisako says. "No doubt the government will be on our tail. I can't have an innocent kid's identity out in the open." Logan says. "I was ready for that too. Armor is ready for anything." Psylocke says, christening her pupil with a codename. "We should get going then." Logan says. Journey to Nowhere Wolverine and Gambit begin their journey on foot, before being stopped by Psylocke. "Where are you going?" she asks. "The old X-Mansion, there's bound to be some stuff there." Gambit says. "You didn't think I'd sit here and not collect a few toys, did you?" Psylocke says as Hisako snickers to herself. Psylocke then leads them to a hidden underground hangar than contains a stellar jet that is lifted to the surface by a conveyor system. "Ah Betsy always the showoff" Logan says. Category:CookieKid247 Category:X-Men Fatal Impact